Beauty Behind the Beast
by idiosynCRAZY
Summary: <html><head></head>Loosely based on the movie Beastly. Watch as Draco Malfoy finds true love amid the ironies and the ugliness surrounding his life.</html>
1. Meanstreak

**Title: Beauty Behind the Beast**

**Summary: Loosely based on the movie Beastly. Watch as Draco Malfoy finds true love amid the ironies and the ugliness surrounding his life.**

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned are owned by J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1: Mean-streak

"Why Draco? Why? Don't you love me anymore?" Pansy Parkinson whined as she trailed behind the blond boy in a desperate attempt to make sense of his sudden decision for a break-up.

"Stupid girl. I never really did love you. You were just a good fu*k." Draco Malfoy said as he continued to arrogantly strut his way to the Great Hall.

"WHAAAATTT! B-but…But" Pansy screeched, attracting the attention of students walking through the corridor.

"But nothing Parkinson. You heard what I said. YOU. ARE. NOTHING. Stop making a fool of yourself." With one final once-over and a smirk, Malfoy left the distraught -looking girl in the middle of the corridor without so much as a second glance.

"You will pay for this Malfoy. I swear you will regret ever doing this to me." Pansy bitterly whispered to herself, determined to make his life miserable.

Ginny Weasley was running late for her Transfiguration class. She silently cursed herself for being careless with the time: she woke up 30 minutes late; therefore missing breakfast. In her haste, she forgot her parchments and quills so she had to rush back to her dormitory to retrieve them. Suffice to say, Ginny was not having a great start to the morning.

"Ow!" Ginny yelped when she felt her shoulder colliding hard with someone's chest. She could have lost her balance if not for the strong arm that managed to wrap its way around her waist. She looked up only to find herself face to face with the ever-so infamous Draco Malfoy.

_Draco Malfoy. _She thought_. The person everybody loves to hate or hates to love?_ _With his personality, it's hard to really tell,_ _but I'm willing to bet girls would kill to be in my situation right now. _She continued on._ Who wouldn't? It's every girl's dream to be this close to him. He's extremely handsome, popular, rich and intelligent...Merlin! He has beautiful grey eyes… _

Ginny was broken out of her reverie when a sound of a flash from a camera clicked out of nowhere. Both looked for who or where it was only to discover Colin Creevey before them, camera in hand and looking quite amused by what he was seeing. Draco glared at him, which caused the former to scamper away. Draco would've caused some serious damage had it not been for a male's booming voice calling him from a distance.

"Draco, we're almost late!" The boy said.

"Do watch where you're going next time Weasley!" Malfoy drawled then hastily released her.

"S-sorry." Ginny stammered, but her apology fell on deaf ears. He smirked then walked towards his friend.

For the second time that day, Draco Malfoy thoughtlessly left a girl hanging.


	2. The Unknown Punishment

**Chapter 2: The Unknown Punishment**

**Disclaimer: Characters in this story are owned by J.K. Rowling**

**A/n: To avoid confusion, the events in this chapter happened on the same day as the previous chapter, but this time around, it's on Draco's perspective.**

It had been a normal day. Or so Draco thought. He woke up that morning feeling refreshed as ever. As per usual, before hitting the showers, he did a series of exercise to keep his muscles lean and tight. After the usual drill, he checked himself out in front of the mirror.

_Perfect. _He thought then proceeded down to the Great Hall.

T_oday should be a perfect time to break things off with Parkinson. _He surmised.

It's no secret that Draco is notorious for breaking girls' hearts. He changes them as quick as he changes clothes. Still, a string of girls would line up to Draco, all vying for his attention.

This past week, Pansy Parkinson had been the target of his "affections." After awhile though, everything about her became lackluster. More than anything, the sex bit was what made Draco last that long. He had to hand it to her though, what Pansy lacked in the beauty department more than made up for her skills in bed.

Unfortunately, Draco had an attention-span of a 3-year old- he gets bored easily.

As soon as he came down from his dorms, said girl immediately clung to him like her life depended on it.

"DRAAAKKKIIIEEE!" She squealed.

_Pathetic. _Draco thought.

"Take your filthy paws off of me Parkinson." Draco said with so much disdain etched in his voice. He stepped out of the Slytherin common room with Pansy desperately trailing behind him.

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy whined. He would've continued to ignore her had he not been feeling momentarily deafened by her incessant screeching and whining.

Draco stopped in his tracks and faced her. "Let's get things straight Parkinson. Everything about you is wrong. I can't associate myself with the likes of you. Your pug-like face is not at par with my dashing good-looks. And if you haven't caught on yet, I'm ending things with you."

"Why Draco? Why? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Stupid girl. I never really did love you. You were just a good fu*k." Draco said.

"WHAAAATTT! B-but…But" Pansy screeched, attracting the attention of students walking through the corridor.

"But nothing Parkinson. You heard what I said. YOU. ARE. NOTHING. Stop making a fool of yourself." With that, he left for the Great Hall.

He thought he heard Pansy whispering something but he feigned ignorance. _She's probably just turning into a lunatic. _

After breakfast, he headed to his Potions class. On his way there, the girl-Weasley violently bumped into him. She would've fallen to the ground had it not been for his quick reflexes, which might he add, he developed through years of playing Quidditch. He quickly wrapped his right arm around her waist. For a moment he seemed to lose focus. Everything seemed to be zoning in on the redhead. He stared intently at her, noting every single detail about her face: big brown eyes, those freckles dusting her nose and cheeks, pouty-red lips…

_Pretty. _He thought. He was broken out of his ogling when a flash fleetingly blurred his vision. He found Colin Creevey amusingly staring at them.

_Why that little wanker! _Draco dangerously glared at him. If looks could kill, Colin would've been dead by now. Draco looked just about ready to attack, but Colin quickly dashed away.

"Draco we're almost late for class!" His friend, Blaise Zabini called.

"Do watch where you're going next time Weasley." Sneered Draco.

"S-sorry." But he heard none of it.

Save for Pansy's tantrums, Draco's day went by rather swiftly. By lunch time he had completely replaced Pansy with Astoria Greengrass- who was seductively hanging by his arm. Amazingly, Pansy was nowhere to be found. Draco idly wondered what evil acts that little wench was planning up her sleeves, but he just laughed it off.

By nighttime, however, everything seemed to go downhill. As soon as dinner finished, a nasty bout of nausea rushed through him. He wobbled his way to the Slytherin Common Room where he found surprisingly deserted. He rushed to his room and then immediately crashed into his bed as soon as his legs hit the sheets. His vision was becoming a blur but occasional flashes of Pansy was clouding it.

_My poor Drakie-poo. Never seen a man looking this pathetic. _Pansy's voice—oozing with sarcasm- echoed inside his head.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WENCH?" Draco nearly yelled.

Pansy gave shrill laugh. _My, my Draco, just a little payback for using me and embarrassing me. They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, haven't you heard of that? Well, you're just about to be on the receiving end of my fury." _

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING PARKINSON!"

_Oohh just a lesson that you need to learn. _Draco could vaguely see Pansy murmuring a spell he could not quite fathom. _You have 8 months to find true love. Although with you looking like that, I doubt anyone would even spare a glance at you. _Pansy laughed_. Find true love or risk looking like that forever." _Pansy's voice echoed through his head and then he blacked out.

Unbeknownst to him, Pansy's "evil acts" would be causing him EVERYTHING he had.


End file.
